


Inferno

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Zuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: Smutty little Zuki ficlet





	Inferno

His hands are hot as they slide beneath her shirt, shaping her skin, reveling in her as his kisses become a fire in her blood. She pushes her hands into his hair, holding him to her, lifting herself up off of the Fire Lord’s bed, seeking the heat of him. 

She grips his hips with her thighs, rolling them over on the huge bed, straddling him. Her clothing disappears, hastily thrown on the floor as his heat sparks along her skin. His fingertips ignite tiny flames along her spine, his touch teasing, his kisses deadly serious. When he rolls her back over, her heart races, body lifting into the soft, wet heat of his tongue as he licks up   
and down her muscular torso. 

He glances up at her, those burning eyes intent on her. Her hands push along muscle and bone, pulling him up her body. He’s hard in her hand, perfect and hers in every way tonight. 

When he enters her, she nearly sighs in relief, her fingers digging into his back and shoulders. His hips push into hers, taking her with a gentle rhythm. She breathes against his mouth, head tilting back as their bodies collide, wet, warm, blazing. She holds on and he kisses the gasps from her lips. She’s an inferno when she comes, blazing like a star just for him. He follows, burning just as bright, supernova in the skin of a man. 

His hair is damp with sweat as she runs her fingers through it, sighing against his neck, lips against his scar. When Suki pulls away, she grasps him and brings him back in fora kiss that is no less searing than before. Zuko kisses her back, sealing her fate.

_(end)_


End file.
